Blood of Devils, Blood of Angels
by EverfallingTwilight
Summary: Vampires have always highly prized Nekojinn as slaves. One particular Neko will meet one particular Vampire, and capture his heart. [KaixRei]
1. Default Chapter

**Blood of Devils, Blood of Angels.**

"This ones a good slave. He hasn't said anything since we caught him. All he does is lay down like that, all curled up."

"I don't want a mute and inactive slave, Mr. Varquos."

"Oh, no, I didn't mean like that! He will do anything upon request without hesitation or question. But if you leave him to his own devices, all he will do is find a quiet, sheltered, hidden spot and sleep until called."

"Hmm... It sounds good, but overly good. No neko-jinn would lose their pride and honour enough to stoop to that level."

"We've no idea what's happened to him before we caught him. When we picked him up, he was lying by the roadside under a bush; one of our scouts stumbled upon him and called in."

"Well I'll give him a trial run for two days. If he isn't what you've said he is, I'll expect a full refund."

"But of course, Lord Kai. I would be happy to take him back if he doesn't fulfil your requirements."

This was the conversation Rei Kon heard as he lay on bench in the medical room of the slave jail, being inspected by a prospective buyer. He barely paid attention to the words, preferring to keep his eyes closed to the glaring lights of the medlab and stay in the sanctuary of his mind.

His sanctuary was disturbed a moment later though, as his eyelids were gently opened and a torch was shone onto them. He immediately hissed and lashed out at the hands, there was a cry of pain and he yanked away, skittering backwards and pushing himself under the arm of the slave dealer.

"Little bastard." Snarled a cold voice.

"I'm very sorry my Lord, usually he is very good for these examinations. Maybe he is feeling a little grumpy today, I don't know, but I shall see to it that he is punished." Said the familiar voice above him, as strong arms gently held him close to the dealer's body.

"No, don't hurt him. I'll buy him, now."

"What? On the spot, Lord?"

"Yes."

"But... Why? He has just attacked you…"

"I like my slaves with a little bit of a fiery side. It's quite amusing to break them; this one will be a plaything for my spare moments, or for when I get bored."

"Ah… Yes, of course, my Lord."

The discussion then turned to prices and transport for the slave. Rei huddled closer to the dealer. This man might have tortured, beaten and starved him, but he was at least somebody he knew. Much better than the bright glaring red eyes he had seen moments before the evil torch blinded him. Those eyes reminded him of blood, deep shining crimson blood. The sight of blood had always frightened Rei. And those eyes burned like the blood of Satan himself.

**End**

Review, tell me if you like it. I'll update if I get 5 nice reviews. ;D


	2. 2

**Blood of Devils, Blood of Angels**

_Chapter Two: "Maybe his new life with devil-eyes wouldn't be so bad."_

An hour after the prices had been dealt with and transport had been arranged, Rei lay inside the slightly cramped mesh cage, beside his new owner. Lord of all the land, and true heir of Voltaire, Kai Hiwitari didn't look to Rei like he was a very happy person. He sat stiffly in the seat with his arms crossed, staring ahead at the wall with those devilish red eyes.

Rei shifted slightly inside the cage, pulling one of his feet up and rubbing at the red cross-hatched pattern on it from lying against the side of the cage for too long. Suddenly, a voice started to speak to him.

"I would advise you stop being so fidgety, slave. You are distracting me."

Rei quickly lowered his head and curled up tighter inside the cage, trying to keep as still as possible. The cold, menacing voice already scared him halfway to his death, even more so as it was irritatedly snapping at him. To his amazement, after a long moment of him being still, he was praised in a soft voice.

"Good neko... You'll find your life is as easy as you are obedient to me…"

Rei glanced up shyly at the Lord. Out of the corner of his eye, the Lord looked at Rei and the corner of his mouth curved a tiny bit towards a smile, then he turned his head to glance out of the window of the carriage, the cold emotionless expression sliding back onto his face.

Rei lay his head back down on his forearm and closed his eyes, feeling a slight spark of happiness inside him that he had pleased his new master. Everything was quiet except for the rolling of the wheels and the sounds of nature for a long while, until Kai leaned forward and tapped on the wall with two knuckles.

A small compartment slid across, and the driver glanced over his shoulder through it.

"How long until we are in this town?" Kai queried coldly.

"Only a few minutes, My Lord. We have just passed the outside borders of their crops."

"Good. Alert me when we reach the market."

"Yes, My Lord."

With that, the compartment was closed, and Kai leaned back in his seat, going back to staring out the window. Rei glanced around, a little bored, then noticed that Kai had unknowingly sat down closer to the cage than he had been before. Rei carefully slipped a finger through the mesh and touched the material of Kai's leggings.

The Lord immediately looked down and said sharply, "What do you think you are doing?"

Rei flinched slightly but made a motion of putting something in his mouth and chewing.

"You are hungry?"

Rei nodded frightenedly, ready to be punished for asking directly for something. To his amazement though, Kai tapped on the wall compartment again and ordered the driver to stop at the food market before going on to their original destination.

When the compartment had slid shut, Kai leaned down until his face was at the same level as Rei's.

"You will not always get what you ask for, neko. I'm only doing this because one of my acquaintances is always badgering me about being nice to the new slaves. 'Feed them properly, wash them, and then let them rest well for a day or two,' he always says. So I guess now is a good time to get into the habit of doing that, before he talks me to my death."

Rei gave a small smile and nodded to show he understood, then shifted slightly and settled back down in the cage.

"We are going to the next town on account of that particular acquaintance's orders, too. He says I need to get rid of some of the old disobedient slaves and get some new ones who can be taught by him to be obedient. I sold three slaves to the Lord of another land that I know well, so I need three new slaves to please Tala. I've already bought one other, and arranged for him to be taken to my palace on his own. You are the second. After we eat, I shall go and pick out the third… If you are good during lunch, I may decide to bring you along, and you can have a small influence on the next slave I buy."

Rei listened to the Lord explain the situation to him with excitement running through his ribcage. He had barely met the Lord, and their first contact had been him putting a slash on the back of the noble's wrist, and yet he was treating him as though he was only slightly inferior! All because he had simply done as the Lord had said and sat still for a while… Maybe his new life with devil-eyes wouldn't be so bad.

**End**

I'm so so sorry for not updating earlier! u.u I've gotten so many nice reviews… The reason for a late update was because I had 5 or 6 good ideas for this chapter, and had to decide which one to use. -.-; I hope this idea was ok for all you wonderful people. n.n


	3. 3

**Blood of Devils, Blood of Angels**

_Chapter Three: "Hello kitty, my names Bryan. I'm the one who will be executing you if you're naughty."_

As they travelled further into the town, Rei became more unsettled. The noises of a bustling town made him extremely nervous, having been in the quiet slave jail for a few years up until a few hours ago. Rei glanced up pleadingly at Kai, as the driver informed them they were a few minutes away from the food markets.

"What is it, neko? You don't like crowds?"

Rei shook his head violently, whimpering loudly.

"It's okay… You can stay here with the driver guarding you while I buy some fruit and bread, and maybe a sweetmeat. Then we'll eat in here while we travel to the slave markets. Then when we've finished eating, because I'm Lord and rule over this town, they put the slave auctions on hold and we look at all the slaves and pick one out in privacy. The only people you'll see today are the slave dealer, the guards, and the slaves we can pick from."

Rei relaxed at that, but put a slightly tighter hold on Kai's pants leg. When he had touched the Lord's leggings before, he hadn't moved his fingers from it. So the Lord had bunched up a bit of his leggings and pushed it through the mesh of the cage, giving Rei something to hold onto and play around with if he got bored. Rei had lain comfortably in the cage since then, half curled, with his cheek resting on the forearm that held the bunch of material.

For about ten minutes the two sat in silence, until the carriage stopped and the driver informed them they were at the entrance to the food market street, and couldn't take the carriage any further. Rei whimpered softly as Kai pulled his leggings from the cage and stood, smoothing the creases out of his clothing.

"I'll only be gone for a little while neko, and you'll have the driver to keep you company." With that, Kai hopped from the carriage and quickly vanished into the crowded marketplace.

Rei meowed slightly as the driver climbed into the back and closed the door to the carriage. The driver settled himself comfortably onto the seat, then poked a finger through the mesh of the cage.

"Hello kitty, my names Bryan. I'm the one who will be executing you if you're naughty."

Rei stared in terror up at the noble with purple hair. Bryan laughed and grinned at him, shaking his head.

"I was joking. I'm actually the driver and the master of the stables, not the executioner. Executing is Spencer's job, and even then there are not many people to behead."

Rei nodded slowly and relaxed quietly in the cage. There was silence for a little while, then Bryan leaned down and said gently, "That wall isn't as thick as Kai likes to think it is. I've heard what he's said to you, and I must say I am impressed. Usually he's a cold tightass that never speaks a word unless necessary."

Rei glanced up at the lilac haired boy, unable to keep a smug smile from coming to his face. The driver smiled back at him, but before he could say anything, there was a knock at the carriage door. Bryan quickly clambered out and Kai slid in, a basket of food under one arm.

"What are you looking at like that, neko?"

Rei quickly ducked his head down, trying to stop his smile. Kai grumbled something under his breath and set the basket down on the seat, starting to dig through it. Rei perked up slightly as the scent of fresh fruit attacked his nose and stomach.

Kai pulled out a plum and carelessly tossed it up into the air and caught it, glancing at Rei. "You hungry, neko?"

Rei nodded furiously.

"To let you eat, I have to let you out of your cage too. Promise you won't try anything naughty?"

Rei pointed at the compartment, then pretended to slit his own throat.

"Bryan's not allowed to touch you unless I give orders. He can't just jump back here and grab you."

Rei nodded slowly, then poked his fingers through the cage in the direction of the basket, looking pleadingly up at Kai.

"Promise?"

Rei nodded quickly, and held very still as Kai slowly detached the numerous latches on the top of the cage. When he leaned back and flipped the lid off, Rei carefully climbed out onto the seat, then sat still anticipantly as Kai divided the food between them and then gave him his portion. Rei began wolfing down the food like there was no tomorrow, not noticing the slowly getting louder street noises.

Unfortunately, he also didn't notice the fond smile Kai gave him, or the light pat on the head.

**End**

Yay! Update the next day! Aren't you people proud of me? Thanks much to my lovely reviewers, I promise to update soon again!


End file.
